Rainy Birthday Love
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Joey has a crush on the rich C.E.O Seto Kaiba. Will his plan to confess his feelings on Seto's Birthday end in happiness or heart break? A one shot request from vampygurl402 as a B-Day gift for arashi wolf princess.


**SOTP: Hey guys! So I got a request for a Seto/Joey one shot by vampygurl402. Who is a friend of arashi wolf princes. Vampy asked me to write this for her birthday! Well, happy B-Day! I hope you enjoy this!**

**This is rated K-T. Some harsh language but other than that it's safe for all to read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was nasty, rainy afternoon as Joey Wheeler ran down the sidewalk with a small package in his hand. Although Joey covered his head with his other arm, his golden blond hair was getting soaked. Along with everything else. Joey covered the special gift with his jacket to keep it as dry as possible. He quickly turned the corner and stopped at a local café.

Joey gazed into the window to see the person he had come to deliver his gift too. Sitting in the corner by himself with a hot cup of coffee was Joey's secret crush. The popular and rich game company C.E.O, Seto Kaiba. The two were in every class together. They even shared a couple of study sessions together and talked a few times. They were good friends, but Joey never had the guts to tell Seto his feelings.

Until today. For it was Seto's birthday, and Joey was hoping to give Seto a gift while confessing his love to him. So he asked Seto to meet him here after school. Joey knew it sounded girly, but he wanted the moment to be special. Joey's eyes stared at Seto with longing in his eyes. Seto seemed so calm and perfect as he sipped his coffee while turning a page in the book he was reading.

Seto just seemed to have that air about him. After taking a deep breath, Joey walked in through the café door. After whipping his feet on the mat, Joey made his way towards Seto. While nervously pulled out the gift that he saved over nine hundred dollars for the past year to buy from under his jacket. As he approached, Seto looked up from his book.

He had a surprised look on his face at seeing Joey completely soaked from the rain. Yet he still had a bright smile on his face despite the ugly weather.

"Hey Seto, sorry if I took too long." Joey greeted as he sat in the chair across from Seto.

"Joey, did you run through the rain to get here? You're soaking wet."

"Yeah, well I forgot my umbrella and not of all us have a limo."

Seto smirked with a small laugh as he closed his book.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Joey gulped as he nervously reached for the gift inside his and spoke.

"Well, we've been friends for a while now. And you've become really close to me, so I was thinking we could do something special. Since it is your birthday and everything."

"I really don't need or want anything, Joey. My birthday is just another day of the week to me anymore. Plus I'm sick of all the ass kissing idiots at school handing me gifts all day."

Hearing that made Joey's heart sank. He hid the gift back in his jacket and got up to leave when Seto grabbed his wrist. His eyes with a gaze steady into Joey's as he spoke.

"I didn't mean, I wanted you to leave Joey. You're different from the others. You see me as myself, not as a chance to get good grades or money. To comment on what you said before, I too find you as a close friend. Being with you or my brother are the only bright spots in my life. You make everyday special to me. Doesn't have to be my birthday for you to make me feel that way either."

"So, does that mean I can spend your birthday with you?"

"Only if you swear not to tell the waitress. The last thing I need is the whole staff singing around me."

"Ha,ha. Deal. I hate that myself." Joey said with a laugh.

Which made Seto give Joey one of his rare smiles. They two then spent the hour talking over hot chocolate and coffee. Joey was feeling less intimidated and more comfortable around Seto. He could tell that Seto was feeling the same way. Joey also knew that he was lucky, for he was one of the few people that Seto let guard down around.

Just then, a group of girls appeared in front of Seto and quickly crowded around him. They all had large boxes in there hands and giggled loudly. Joey did a face palm in annoyance as the leader walked up in front of them. Her name was Mimiko and she was the most popular girl in school. According to Joey and Seto, she was also the most obnoxious.

Mimiko had long green mint hair that shined in the light. Her bangs perfectly framed her face and the back was always put up in a pony tail with a white ribbon. Her eyes were an orange yellow color and she was dressed in the girl's school uniform. She also wore a very strong scented perfume that made Joey scrunch up his nose. Mimiko flipped her hair and smiled as she spoke.

"Greetings, Seto. I hope we're not bothering you. We heard it was your birthday and we bought you some gifts."

Mimiko then slammed a giant box down onto the table. She pulled the bow off and removed the paper to revile a top of the line lap top computer. Making Joey feel like his gift was far too simple.

"I got you the best gift because I admire you the most." Mimiko said with a large fake smile plastered to her face.

With an annoyed look on his face, Seto used the back of his hand to push the box off of the table effortlessly. Making the computer crash into a thousand pieces in the box. Mimiko gasped and was about to yell at Seto when she noticed the look on his face. His sapphire blue eyes glared with an icy fire that would make your blood run cold. Seto's voice was cold and sharp as steel as he spoke.

"I have some of the best computers that I put together and design myself. That piece of trash wouldn't last a second without getting a virus. I know, I've tested that companies products. Stop trying to empress me with these lame attempts when you don't even like me. I'm not interested in a person who wants me for my money. Especially when she bullies people to give her their money."

"You ass! You're always like this with everybody! You think your better just because you have cash, but your just a shallow loser who got everything handed to him!"

In that instant, Joey stood up from his chair and stood in front of Mimiko with a burning anger in his eyes. Seto stared at Joey in amazement as he spoke.

"Why don't you speak for yourself? Seto started with nothing, but has worked hard for everything he has! He's true to himself and uses the power he has to help people! Unlike you who selfishly takes and hurts others. If anyone is the spoiled brat, it's you! So why don't you take a hike!"

Joey's eyes went at that instant. He suddenly realized that Seto was watching and felt truly embarrassed for how he lost his temper. Joey lowered his head, muttered a quick sorry and ran out the door. Unaware that the present he brought fell to the floor. Seto noticed the box that was wrapped in a hurry as he tried to stop Joey. Seto opened it and his eyes grew wide at the gift.

He then went after Joey. Not even bothering to grab his umbrella as he left the girls standing there in shock. Seto ran two blocks before he found Joey sitting in an alley. Feeling alone and ashamed as the rain soaked his whole body to the bone. Seto bent down carefully and place on Joey's shoulder. Making him turn his head and eyes widen in surprise.

Seto's voice was soft and gentle yet loud enough to hear over the rain as he spoke.

"Joey, you didn't have to run off like that. Why did you leave?"

Weren't you embarrassed by how I reacted back there?" Joey asked as he blushed, for his lips were only inches away from Seto's.

"Not at all. I was impressed and surprised. I was happy that you suck up for me like that. No one else ever has."

"Really?"

Seto nodded and helped pull Joey up. As he got up to stand, Joey slipped. Falling right into Seto's lips as he gently caught Joey by the shoulders with both hands. Instead of pushing him away, Seto pulled Joey closer and closed his eyes in content. Joey did the same as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. For a while they stood there, lost deeply in there sudden kiss while the rain fell gently around them.

The two broke for air a moment later and gazed into each other's eyes until Joey spoke, breaking the silence.

"Seto...I have to tell you that I-"

"Don't. I already know." Seto then held up the gift Joey dropped that was meant for him.

It was a small pocket watch with the Blue eyes white dragon on the front. With the words " I love you" written on a piece of paper that was placed inside. Seto smiled as he placed a hand on the back of Joey's head to push him onto his shoulder. Kissing his forehead as he returned Joey's feelings.

"And I love you as well. This was a wonderful birthday gift."

"Heh, thought you were tried of getting gifts today." Joey said with a smirk.

"Perhaps, but only because your gift was the one I was waiting for."

The two smiled and kissed each other once more. It was a nasty, rainy dark day, but it was a day that neither of them would forget. They both held hands as they headed back to Seto's manor together to get out of the rain. Seto had Joey stay over to spend the night. Needless to say, Seto wasn't going to let Joey go home after his confession. Which was fine, since Joey didn't plan on leaving anyway.

Because two weren't going to let any kind of barrier divide them again.

* * *

**SOTP: Not bad! I hope you all liked this! And Happy birthday to arashi wolf princess! I hope you have a great one! Please leave nice reviews!**


End file.
